1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a storage media that are used, upon starting up a computer, to generate registry data of computer setting in a RAM and install the generated registry data in an operating system that refers to the registry data. In particular, in a system that requires a power shut down, the present invention relates to a setup data rewriting apparatus, a setup data rewriting system and a storage media that stores a setup data rewriting program in which registry data can be accurately and readily changed.
2. Discussion
Conventionally, an operating system that is installed in a mobile computer or a card computer, such as Windows CE (Registered Trademark), generates registry data for setting up a computer in a RAM upon start-up, and refers to the generated registry data when device drivers are installed or the system is operated.
However, since the conventional operating system described above generates registry data in the RAM upon start-up, the computer is always set up based on the initial data that is previously installed in the operating system, when the computer is powered on. Therefore, in order to set up the computer to a user fs desired setting, the user is required to change the registry data to his desired setting after the startup. Alternatively, when a program that is required to execute the operating system is generated, registry data for the desired setting needs to be installed.
However, when the registry data is modified after the startup, a relatively long time is required for such a modification work because the registry data is enormous. Also, unlike Windows 95 or 98 (Registered Trademark), the above described operation system reads a single execution file of several megabytes (MB) into a RAM at a predetermined address, and directly executes the program from the address. Therefore, even if the registry data is changed after startup, it is difficult to write the changed registry data in the execution file. Accordingly, in order to maintain the user fs desired computer setting, the computer needs to be continuously operated without shutting down the power after the registry data is changed. Alternatively, the registry data needs to be changed at each startup. The former cannot be applied to a system that requires a power shut down, and the latter not only requires a substantial amount of work and time, but also may result in erroneous setting of the registry data.
Also, when a program that is required to execute the operating system is generated, a substantial amount of time is required to generate the program when the registry data for the desired setting is installed. In particular, when systems that install an operating system are provided to many users, a program needs to be generated for each individual user. It requires a substantial amount of time for the works to generate the programs.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the unsolved problems of the prior technique. It is an object of the present invention to provide a setup data rewriting apparatus, a setup data rewriting system and a storage media that stores a setup data rewriting program that can correctly and readily change the setup data for a system that requires a power shut down.